<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haus Cat by Bee_Boy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826202">Haus Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Boy/pseuds/Bee_Boy'>Bee_Boy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiktok Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cat, Fluff and Humor, Haus Cat, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Boy/pseuds/Bee_Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember how Chowder and Tango tried to convince Bitty to get a haus cat? Dex didn't need convincing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris "Chowder" Chow/Caitlin Farmer, Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Sebastián "Nando" Hernandez/Quinn Cooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiktok Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were eating breakfast in the kitchen after kegster cleanup when it started.</p><p>“Hey, Dex, so I was wondering. Could we get a haus pet, or something?” Chowder asked, feigning ignorance even though they both knew he had already asked Bitty the year previously.</p><p>“I already have a cat, her name is Sunlight, but Nursey’s insistent on calling her Sunny. She’s pretty chill in the basement for right now and I don’t want her out of it during kegsters or anything like that, but I’d be willing to share her presence with the Haus.”</p><p>“You do?! How long have you had her?”</p><p>Dex shrugged,  “A couple of months. I don’t know how she is to new people much, but she took to Nursey pretty fast.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s unfair, why’d Nursey get to know about this secret cat first?”</p><p>“Because it’d be hard to keep a cat that has free reign over my room a secret from my boyfriend who has free reign over my room. And I wasn’t keeping Sunlight a secret, no one asked about her, that’s all.”</p><p>Nursey, who’s been silently eating his cereal, chokes laughing.</p><p>“Lies of omission are still lies, Dex.” Chowder seemed genuinely offended.</p><p>Dex sighed putting down his plate, “Do you want to come downstairs and meet Sunlight, Chow?”</p><p>Chowder was out of his seat and making his way down the basement stairs before Dex even finished his sentence. Dex and Nursey decide to tag along behind him to ensure the cat doesn’t get scared off by Chowder’s enthusiasm.</p><p>When they reached Chowder in the basement bungalow he was frantically looking for Sunny. While Dex walked over to her favorite pile of black clothes to take a nap and blend into, he picked her up calmly and held close to his chest to ensure she felt safe.</p><p>“Chowder this is Sunlight, Sunlight this is Chowder. He’s a friend and roommate, he wants you to roam around the upstairs land.”</p><p>Sunlight, an entirely black housecat with sunny yellow eyes, meows at Chowder, likely a little upset about being woken up.</p><p>“Oh my god she’s adorable, can I carry her?”</p><p>“Sure, just keep an arm under her stomach and keep her close to your chest.”</p><p>Dex passed Sunlight off to Chowder, “Hi Sunny, aren’t you a cute little baby.”</p><p>“There you go, my ‘secret’ cat. Now can I go back upstairs and eat without being harassed about her?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure, I’m gonna stay here with her for a bit.”</p><p>“Cool, don’t overwhelm her, and if she scratches or bites, it’s probably your own fault for not listening to her warning signals.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sunny will be based off my cat Star(bits) because having a black cat is just a whole 'nother level of pet ownership. This chapter was just introducing the cat, but there'll be a lot of dumb shit to come.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cat Alarm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one is just a real quick one that's sort of a filler bc I can't stand ao3 saying my work is finished when it isn't and not giving me the option to say this work has multiple chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Sunny was introduced to the rest of the Hausmates -Whiskey doesn’t hate her, but doesn’t love her too much, Ford absolutely loves her and so does Chow, of course- she was released into the Haus with nearly every room having an open door for her. Anytime one of her favorites, Nursey and Dex, lock her out she’ll do her best to make her presence known, by clawing and meowing at the door. This meant the two got pretty much no privacy from the little cat now that she knew she had free reign of the entire place, other than Whiskey’s room. She’ll even wake the two of them routinely to be fed.</p><p>Of course this leads to their routine morning conversation.</p><p>“It’s your turn to feed her babe.”</p><p>“It’s too early.”</p><p>“I don’t care, she’s meowing to be fed, go feed her.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Of course, after she gets her food, if there isn’t someone to watch her eat, she won’t and will keep meowing until someone does. </p><p>Which might seem like a big con, but she’s also the perfect alarm as she gets fed two hours before their morning practice, giving them enough time to get ready and play with her before they leave for the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sunny's Favorite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am I avoiding writing Derek's Tiktok Boyfriend chapter 5? A little bit, yeah. It's starting to get an actual plot, plot scares me. Anyways! This is based off the fact my cat loves my stuffed animal Derek Nurse the Llama named after Nursey, so of course, Sunny's favorite is Nursey.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though Sunny was legally Dex’s, Nursey was her favorite. She’d follow him everywhere and cuddle with him at night. She’s likely to be found curled up on his lap or snuggled into his arms whenever he’s home. Which also meant she got in the way of Nursey doing a lot of stuff, because it’s basic cat law that you don’t disturb a comfortable cat by doing any sort of task.</p><p>“Babe, can you get me something to drink!?” Nursey called out from the living room.</p><p>Dex didn’t leave the comfort of his room, which remained open for Sunny to go back and forth from, before screaming out, “Get it yourself, you have working arms and legs!”</p><p>“But Sunny’s in my lap!”</p><p>With that Dex came up the stairs, “What do you want?”</p><p>“Black tea, please? I’m nearly done studying, but I don’t think I’ll be moving from here anytime soon.”</p><p>Dex went to make the tea in the kitchen, coming back with two cups and sitting down next to his boyfriend.</p><p>“Enough studying today, it’s time to focus on Sunlight, she’s sat here, so pretty, an absolute angel, and you ignored her, to study.”</p><p>Nursey held back his laugh, “Yeah, because if I only paid attention to her anytime she did this I’d never get anything done. At least I can get some stuff done without disturbing her slumber by just not moving and letting my legs fall asleep instead.”</p><p>“You’re her favorite babe, that’s what happens.” Dex went to pet Sunny’s favorite spot, right under her chin.</p><p>Sunny stirred slightly, waking with a yawn and stretch, getting comfortable in Nursey’s lap again.</p><p>“Hi baby, is dad’s lap comfortable?” Dex’s voice only lilted with the word “baby” remaining rather normal when talking to Sunny.</p><p>“She sure thinks it is, but she also thinks sleeping on the corners of boxes is comfortable, so I think her opinion is skewed.”</p><p>Dex chuckled, “Fair, but I’d have to agree, your lap is the ideal place for a nap,”</p><p>“Shut up or I’ll start reciting love poems to you.”</p><p>“Gross, don’t.” Dex’s voice wasn’t at all serious and his face turned red.<br/>“One, fine for being gross and mushy in front of Sunny, two, Nursey it’s my turn to coddle her.” Chowder made his presence known.</p><p>“I literally did not choose for this to happen, I was just sitting here and she claimed my lap dude, go ahead and take her.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bitty Meet Sunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Samwell Men’s Hockey alumnis organized a visit to the Haus to check up on their old teammates and meet the new crickets. So, Dex told everyone to come over to the Haus and help clean and cook for the visit. Dex knows Bitty will bring pie over so he decides to stick with cooking dinner to welcome their weekend guests. The alums would be getting in a couple hours before the usual team dinner giving them plenty of time to settle in and help if they so desire. </p><p>	The Haus 2.0 gang were the first to arrive, barging in to the place without knocking or anything.</p><p>	“Dude, Nursey wasn’t kidding when he said Dex really fixed up the Haus.” Holster admitted, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen this place so nice? He even fixed up the couch.”</p><p>	“Yeah, honestly I thought he’d throw it out after Bitty failed to burn it. Instead he just refurbished the fuck out of it” Ransom added.</p><p>	Dex walked in to the living room to greet his old friends, “I tried to throw it away, but it was back the next morning, I think Chow brought it back, but I still can’t prove it. I couldn’t let my team keep using the biohazard so I basically deconstructed the whole thing and started from scratch to fix it up.A lot of the rest of the repairs I had help from the crickets with, they’ll be over in about an hour.”</p><p>	“Dex!” Shitty shouted before hugging him, “You kept the couch in your Haus makeover! It looks better than when I first visited this place!”</p><p>	Dex accepted the hug, returning it slightly when his attention got derailed by a tiny mew by his feet, “Oh, hey Sunlight, meet the old residents of this place.” </p><p>	Dex broke out of Shitty’s hug to bend down and pick up Sunny to show her the new people, “This is Shitty, he’s very affectionate with everyone so don’t be afraid to bite him if he gets too much, that’s Ransom and Holster, they are big, but they won’t hurt you and that’s Lardo she’s cool, you’ll like her.”</p><p>	“Bro you have a cat!” Ransom and Holster scream at the same time.</p><p>	“Yes, this is Sunlight, I got her at the beginning of the year, she’s super friendly but also a little demon. Be careful when walking around especially once it gets darker, she’s very quiet and small and has tripped almost everyone at least once.”</p><p>	Lardo smiled coming over to pet Sunny, “Bitty’s gonna freak when he finds out you got a Haus cat after he told Chowder and Tango no last year.”</p><p>	“She’s not really a Haus cat, she’s my cat that I let others have the blessing of her gracing their presence. She’s also my and Nursey’s furbaby I will not give up my daughter for my former captain who doesn’t even live here.”</p><p>	“That’s so gay dude, but understandable, I already love her.” Lardo admits as she scratches right under Sunny’s chin.</p><p>	“Want to hold her?” Dex asked, similarly when he asked Chowder, Sunny liked to be held by people and he needed to go back to preparing dinner before the crickets get there so he can introduce them to the alums before actually starting to cook.</p><p>	“Yes, hold her from under her stomach and close to the chest, right?”</p><p>	“A’yeah, now I’ve got to get back to the kitchen, don’t destroy anything and try not to overwhelm Sunlight.”</p><p>	Dex left the living room just as Nursey entered, the two had a quick kiss before passing each other fully. He heard someone yell “fine” and Nursey respond with “you don’t live here” before continuing in preparing the kitchen to cook in, he was almost done with the dishes and setting out what he’d need to make dinner. It wasn’t long before there was a knock on the door signifying Jack and Bitty’s arrival or the crickets coming by early, Dex left to check which one it was. He was greeted by Bitty, dessert box in hand, and Jack close behind him.</p><p>	“Here, I know you could bake somethin’ yourself, but I couldn’t just come here empty handed. Do you need any help with dinner?” Bitty smiled.</p><p>	“No, thanks, I have the crickets coming by soon to help out. Everyone’s in the living room right now on the refurbished couch. I tried throwing it out, but that didn’t work so I just tore it apart and remade it.”</p><p>	“Oh, finally that damn thing has been fixed. I still can’t believe it survived a fire! The thing’s indestructible!” Bitty laughed, “I’ll let you continue doing whatever it was before I interrupted.”</p><p>	Jack smiled, “Nice seeing you again Dex.”</p><p>	Dex went back to the last of the dishes right before the scream, he ran into the living room to see what happened instantly.</p><p>	“What is this?!” Bitty yelled, “I told Chowder and Tango no cats.”</p><p>	“A’yeah, you told Chowder and Tango, not me and Nursey. Also you aren’t captain and don’t live here anymore. I can have a cat. She’s also not a “this”, she’s Sunlight.”<br/>
“Or Sunny.” Nursey interjected.</p><p>	Bitty seemed to have an internal conflict for a second, “I guess I don’t have to worry about her not being cared for, and she is adorable. How long have you had her?”</p><p>	“Don’t worry Bits we got her early this school year, Dex found her behind a dumpster and adopted her after taking her to the vet and finding out she wasn’t chipped.” Nursey now had the cat laying in his lap unbothered by anyone else.</p><p>	“So she’s chipped now?” Jack asked.</p><p>	“Yes, she’s got a tracker collar too, she isn’t let out of the basement where all her essentials are during kegsters, but we got her one after Chow decided she should have free roam just in case. Now, if that’s all there was I’m going to finish the dishes before the crickets show up.”</p><p>	Dex managed to finish the dishes quickly without further incident and fully set up everything in the kitchen just before another knock came on the Haus door. He decided to stay in the kitchen and let Nursey open it up for them, he regretted that as soon as he saw Rhodey come into the kitchen looking broken.</p><p>	“Jack Zimmerman in Haus.” He muttered to himself.</p><p>	“Ah, the Tater effect.” Dex laughed to himself.</p><p>	“The what effect?” Touille, who followed Rhodey to the kitchen, asked.</p><p>	“The Tater effect, we coined it after Ransom broke down when Tater came by, we get a couple of NHL players every now and then because Jack went here, but we’ve never had someone react to Jack before.”</p><p>	“Tater’s been here before?! That’s that’s two providence falconers, two of them.” Rhodey seemed to be panicking which was rather unheard of for the genuinely chill cricket.</p><p>	“Rhodey I need you to take some deep breaths before you give yourself a panic attack, Jack’s just another guy we know. Once you’re feeling a bit better I need you to chop some stuff for me.”</p><p>	Rhodey took a few deep breaths before distracting himself with helping Dex around the kitchen, Nando soon joined helping them as well before Bitty came to check in on them. They managed to finish dinner and set it all up before Rhodey completely went offline when sat at the same table as his hockey idol.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The @poindextears crickets are here and queer bb</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Quinn meets Sunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@poindextears told me an amazing thing about Quinn loving cats. This is the result.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they first decided to let Sunny free from the basement they had made sure all the Haus members weren’t allergic and didn’t have any issues with living with a cat. The crickets and other smh members weren’t allowed around for about a week while she got used to the Haus and new people so they wouldn’t overwhelm her with all the new people. The day before opening up to everyone else Dex texted the group chat for the current members of the hockey team.<br/>Dex<br/>We’ll be allowing people over tomorrow, <br/>but be warned, there’s now a cat roaming around.<br/> If you have any allergies or concerns <br/>let me know so we can figure something out.</p><p>Nursey <br/>Here’s a picture of our beautiful Sunny</p><p>Nando<br/>She’s cute!!<br/>We get to come over and meet her tomorrow right?</p><p>Nursey<br/>Yeah long as you’re comfy with cats.</p><p>Nando was very on board with meeting the cat. He came over the next day and met her, playing with her and giving her pets. She looked absolutely tiny next to him, it was adorable. The two ended up becoming pretty close, but Nursey still remained her favorite. He always checked up on her when he visited the Haus, he also asked what they do with her during kegsters and was relieved to hear she’s comfortably locked away to ensure she doesn’t get overwhelmed, trampled, or otherwise harmed. </p><p>	When Nando found out his boyfriend, Quinn, was a cat lover he knew he had to introduce him to the sweetest cat he knew. He asked Dex beforehand to make sure that it was okay to introduce Sunny to a new person. </p><p>	“Hey baby, are you free tomorrow afternoon?” Nando asked while walking Quinn to his dorm.</p><p>	“Yes, I am, why?” </p><p>	“I have someone I want you to meet, I have a feeling you’ll love her.”</p><p>	“Oh? Who is she?” Quinn asked</p><p>	“It’s a surprise, you’ll have to wait until we meet her at the Haus tomorrow.”</p><p>	“We’re meeting her at the Haus? Does she have some sort of connection to the hockey team?”</p><p>	“Sort of, yes.” Nando smiled.</p><p>	They reached Quinn’s dorm room, “Well I can’t wait until tomorrow afternoon Sebastian.”</p><p>	“Me either. I have a feeling she’ll be your favorite Samwell Men’s Hockey member.” They shared a parting kiss before Quinn entered his room and Nando went off to his own.</p><p>The next day they met in front of the Haus.</p><p>	“So is she already inside or do we have to wait for her?” Quinn asked.</p><p>	“She should be inside already, we might have to find her, but I doubt that.”</p><p>	They entered the Haus and Nando closed the door and squated down making little “nknknk” noises. Sunny came running up to them and pressed her head against Nando’s hand to be pet.</p><p>	“Quinn, meet Sunny, the Haus cat. She’s Dex’s.”</p><p>	Quinn gasped loudly, “Sebastian! You guys have a cat!”</p><p>	Quinn quickly joined Nando on the floor in front of the door to pet her. They were there for a long undisclosed time as Quinn gushed over the little being, taking pictures whenever she did something cute. He also mentions plans of kidnapping her a few times, but it's just a joke, hopefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still have no idea how to add images or anything like that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sunny's Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This gets a little bit angsty at the end but is pretty vague and open-ended so take it as you will. Also don't worry this work is in no particular order so it's not ending here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunny has learned that screaming and scratching will not get her human fathers’ attention like it did the first few months. Often times Dex will completely ignore her to focus on his work unless she squeaks from pain and Nursey will acknowledge her and respond, but won’t get up and pet her like she wants him to.</p><p>It sucks.</p><p>When she met the other humans she was able to get pets whenever, especially from Chowder, but she found he could often be a little overwhelming and he wouldn’t take a hint that her yowls were of uncomfort. Luckily she’s able to run away most times and if anyone else is around they yell at the human for her. The only other human she has this issue with is Shitty, but he’s much better at taking her cues and backing off when she needs him to.</p><p>Aside from her fathers her favorite is Quinn, he carries her around all the time and makes her really nice comfortable clothes suited for a cat, unlike Ford who means well but is better with people clothes than pet clothes. He made her a personalized scarf that says “Sunshine” with the dot on the eye being a little sun. She absolutely adores it and tries her best to wear it all the time, sometimes Nursey takes it off because it doesn’t go with whatever else she is wearing for his little cat photoshoot. She’s never upset when he does because she trusts him to put it back on when the pictures are done being taken. One time she fell asleep on top of Quinn and his boyfriend picked him up to not disturb the cat but also give leeway for other people to use the couch. </p><p>Lardo and Dex teamed up to make her a cat palace that she uses to look down upon all the humans from. She also has an entire set of cat shelves in the bungalow to perch on whenever she desires. She’s also been a model for a few of Lardo’s art pieces. She’s been found to be an incredible cat model and whenever her ‘grandparents’ (Bitty and Jack) visit Jack takes a million aesthetic photos of her and sends the best ones to her fathers for approval of using them on his own instagram or otherwise. </p><p>Bitty was a bit on the fence with her the first couple weeks he knew her, but he realized she was a great test subject for cat treats and an incredible kitchen assistant because she’d sniff the food without attempting to eat it so long as it wasn’t chips(potato, tortilla, hell even popcorn, it all tastes really good and she loves the crunch.) Anytime he visited the Haus long enough for a vlog she’d be in the background minding her business, occasionally he’d cat sit her when needed(typically roadies) and introduce her as his guest sues chef.</p><p>The only person she’s convinced doesn’t love her is Whiskey. He keeps his door closed off from her and never shows her affection in front of anyone else. He still pets her and allows her into his room when no one is around. Maybe he’s a dog person. Dog people pretend they don’t like cats a lot.</p><p>The crickets and Quinn often have cuddle sessions with her whenever they’re over and she absolutely LIVES for it. They all respect her boundaries and allow her to decide where she’ll lay down and pet her in her favorite spots. They give her pieces of their food (they only eat cat-safe food when they have these sessions so they don’t accidentally poison her). They show her other cats a lot so she gets to meet new cats all the time. They once scared her with a dog, but they quickly apologized with comfort cuddles and treats. </p><p>Sometimes she’s left alone for a long time while the upstairs is very loud and her fathers come downstairs smelling gross. They shower and cuddle with her and she’s happy to have alone time with them. Sometimes the morning after Dex picks her up and carries her around while he makes breakfast. It’s really nice so she purrs a lot and it seems like her dad really likes that.</p><p>She was confused on her name for a while because Dex calls her “Baby”, “Babe”, and “Sunlight” but she was also called “Sunny” and “Honey” and many others by the rest, but most often she was called “Sunny” so that’s likely what her name is. After about a year she got moved into a really nice house, but it was empty of all the people she knew, they visited every now and then but they didn’t live there or visit half as often. She misses them often and is so very happy when she sees them again.</p><p>Eventually she meets a really new human, they’re about as small as she is and she has sworn her life to protect them. She loves her human dads and her human sibling, she loves her human aunts and uncles as well. She feels a bit tired, her human sibling is growing up really well, they’re a big thing with a lot of emotions, her fathers got her a tiny cat sibling and she’s been teaching them how to take over for her. She was happy to be there to meet all these humans and guide them through life, but now it’s time for her to move on and find someone else to help in another life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dex's nightmare.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit more angst, but more of hurt/comfort angst because I felt bad about the last chapter INSTANTLY. Sunny is alive, Star is alive, I can't cope without my cat. I am projecting my own issues on Dex 100% including my issues with properly dealing with grief woo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dex can’t handle the though of Sunny ever passing away, he knows she’s likely no older than one and as long as she’s well cared for she can live past twenty years old. Still, he loves her more than he ever thought he would, he had only ever cried three times in his life when it came to being informed about the death of a being. The first was his older brother, lost to the military, he was never close to him due to a large age gap and the sheer physical distance. He never really got to meet him because by the time he was cognisant his brother was deployed and never really returned home before his death. The second was his childhood dog, it was the only dog bigger than the size of a chihuahua he wasn’t scared of, he was gentle and cared for him so much. Too bad people are entitled and believe a dog protecting a child is viscous and should be put down. The third and final death that ever made him cry was a close friend of his, there was an accident and he felt at fault for it for a long while until he realized no matter what he did he couldn’t save them. He’s become more emotionally vulnerable as of late, but there are only two deaths he feels he’ll sob over for a long while. Derek and Sunlight, he loved them both so much, he doesn’t know how he’ll move on when Sunlight passes. He knows he’ll have to, but he isn’t ready for it yet.</p><p>So here he is, sat at the kitchen counter with a glass of water, Sunlight in his lap. He’s petting her favorite spot and he feels like he may cry. This is where Derek finds him.</p><p>“Babe, what are you doing up?” He asked coming over next to Dex.</p><p>Dex sighed and let a tear or two fall, “Had a bad dream about Sunlight. Couldn’t fall back asleep. I know she’s fine and all, she’s right here with me, but it was really bad.”</p><p>Derek hugged Dex into his chest, “She is, I’ll be here with you too. Let’s find something to watch for a bit, maybe have a midnight snack.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah that sounds really good.”</p><p>With that Dex and Derek find some quick snacks, pick out a cheesy romcom and have a movie night cuddled up with Sunlight until Dex forgets all about the dream and falls back asleep. Derek falls asleep shortly after, hugging his boyfriend close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Brat Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sunny is a chonky girl.” Derek was holding that cat in question under her front legs. She mewed at Dex in complaint.</p><p>“Der, put her down, you know she doesn’t like being held like that.”</p><p>Derek moved to let Sunlight jump out of his arms, “She is big bastard cat. Tiny gremlin of darkness.”</p><p>“Stop making fun of her! She’s a perfect little lady.”</p><p>“She’s brat cat. An ungodly demon.”</p><p>“No! She’s an angel we were blessed with!”</p><p>“An absolute unit of chaos and bitchery.”</p><p>“Leave her alone! She’s my baby, if you don’t stop we’re breaking up and I’m taking her in the divorce.”</p><p>“Noooo, baby I was joking you know I love her too.”</p><p>“You sure have a funny way of showing it.”</p><p>“Babe you know I like to tease those I love. I mean I literally call you my favorite ass all the time because I love you.”</p><p>Dex pouted, “I guess I understand. Just don’t hold her like that again, it really hurts her and stresses her out. Maybe also don’t call her like, fat or anything. She’s big because she’s got medium hair and the vet’s pretty sure she was pregnant when she was a stray. She’s a big girl who eats healthily and maintains a good weight. Also don’t say she’s a bitch and you hate her.”</p><p>“Babe, she’s a bitch and I love her so much.” </p><p>“Alright then. Now go give her a treat for putting up with your dumbassery.”</p><p>“Aye, aye captain.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is short and dialogue mainly bc why not? I am the type of person to insult my cat while carrying her around. She's my little void demon and I love her bunches.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://gay-comic-bot.tumblr.com/post/614553799062847488/the-void-has-been-photographed-and-she-is-ever-so<br/>This is my cat, therefore, this is what Sunny looks like.(she's so pretty)<br/>(I have no idea how to make links work so like, copy paste I guess? I'm lost here)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>